


Get Comfortable

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Castiel adjust his new sleeping habits after falling from Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by narimasha.

                Once Dean found Castiel after the angels burned and fell, Dean hauled both the weakened giant that was his brother and the newly distraught Castiel into the Impala and booked it. He headed straight back to their home base in hopes that they could recover sooner while under the protection of familiar walls. After Castiel had fallen, Dean had made it his personal mission to bring Castiel in and make him feel at home.

                Dean had been nursed Sam back to health as best he could while Castiel often paced about trying to loose himself in thought and guilt. While Castiel stayed at the bunker with the Winchesters, he had taken to falling asleep on the den’s sofa. He would often nod off in the early morning hours while watching the news on TV. It was almost as if Castiel was still trying to fight his new human need for sleep.

                About a week or two after bringing Castiel to the bunker, Dean woke up to the loud sound of static coming from outside his room. Dean decided to leave his room to see what the cause of the disruption was. He made his way through the dark halls of the bunker and followed the noise coming from the den. Nearing the room, Dean could make out Castiel’s shape slouching against the armrest of the sofa. The television in front of Castiel was an image of snowy picture and loud static. Dean walked up to the television and shut it off before turning to kneel down beside a sleeping Castiel.

Castiel was curled in on himself in the crevice of the sofa’s back and armrest. His hair was a shaggy mess, now longer from lack of haircut and angel mojo to prevent its growth. The dark circles that were set underneath Castiel’s eyes matched the stubble that spread across his jaw. His chapped lips were slightly parted, allowing for small puffs of breath to escape during slumber. Castiel had taken to sleeping in comfortable cotton pajamas, but still insisted on using his trench coat as a type of security blanket. He had the coat wrapped around his shoulders, with his knees bent to rest his chin on.

Dean gently shook Castiel’s shoulder, trying to nudge him awake.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean whispered, hoping to get some response.

Castiel slowly blinked open his heavy eyes and looked up at Dean before allowing his gaze to flicker to the television screen in question.

“What happened to the news?” Castiel asked in a raspy voice.

“Looks like the storm knocked out the cable.” Dean shrugged.

“Oh.” Castiel let out a tired sigh, resting his head once again against his knees as if to resume sleep.

“Look, dude, you can’t keep sleeping out here. You don’t look very comfortable.”

“I am as comfortable as I can expect to be. I do not wish to impose on you and your brother.” Castiel commented in monotone.

“You are family, Cas. C’mon.” Dean said, grabbing hold of Castiel’s bicep and hoisting him to his bare feet.

“Dean?” Castiel tilted his head, seemingly still too tired to ask a more in depth question.

Dean took hold of Castiel’s hand and led him back to his room. Once inside his room, Dean had Castiel wait by the door for a moment while he gathered an extra pillow from his closet.

“I figured it was a good idea to get an extra.” Dean smiled, commenting on the second pillow he added to his bed.

“I do not understand, Dean.”

“You need some proper rest, and it’s about time you get some.”

Once again, Dean grabbed hold of Castiel’s hand and pulled him toward the bed. He sat Castiel down on one side and asked him to lie down. Dean made sure to cover Castiel with a blanket, ensuring more warmth than the old trench coat could provide. As soon as Castiel was comfortable, Dean rounded the bed and got under the covers from the other side.

Both men had their back turned to the edges of the bed, facing each other’s tired eyes. The room was completely dark with the exception of the dim blue light Dean’s unused alarm clock. Both could see the rise and fall of the other’s chest as they breathed in the cool night air. Castiel slowly closed his eyes and rest his head against the down-soft pillow and smiled.

“I like this; it’s much more comfortable than the couch. Thank you.” Castiel whispered.

“It’s memory foam. It remembers me.” Dean chuckled as he lowered his head further into his respective pillow.

“I’ll be sure to remember to thank you for the care and concern, Dean.”

“It’s not a problem, so don’t worry. I just know I love sleeping on a bed, so I thought you probably would, too.”

“No, I’m not talking about the bed, Dean. I feel more comfortable now that I’m sleeping with you.” Castiel blurted out.

If the lights were on, Castiel would’ve been able to make out a sudden, bright blush that overwhelmed Dean’s features. With his hand, Castiel reached to cup Dean’s cheek in his palm. He could feel the spreading heat on Dean’s skin. Wanting to comfort the flustered hunter, Castiel pulled Dean close to his chest.

“Cas?” Dean spoke with unsteady breaths.

“You don’t have to speak, Dean. I’ve known about your feelings for a while now.” Castiel soothed.

“You have? Why didn’t you say anything then?” Dean asked.

“I was waiting for you to feel comfortable, too.”

With an escaped breath, Dean let Castiel’s arms hold him as he nuzzled into the crook of the former angel’s neck.

“I guess this bed isn’t the only thing that will remember me now, huh?” Dean laughed, slowly nodding off to sleep in the arms of his new lover.


End file.
